Rebellion
by Quirkista
Summary: Draco has a crush on Hermione since the first day he saw her. With his sadistic father and weak mother, he didn't have a happy childhood. But will he fight to be happy and free for of his father? Will Hermione love him?
1. And there she was

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a re-updated chapter, because there were many spelling mistakes in the last one. :)**

From the first day I saw her, boarding the Hogwarts Express, I knew she was someone special. But when I found out she was a muggle born, I knew it could never be. I shuddered to think what my father would do to her. He ruined my childhood; he is not going to ruin her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the noon day sun, she was happy, joking with her parents; laughing. I can't remember the last time I was like that with my parents. It is probably because those occasions were slim to none. In the snobby world of the wizarding pure blood elite, such public displays of affection are frowned upon.

I turned away from her.

"Draco, now you must get the best grades in your year, or you will be punished," my father said in a harsh tone of voice.

Nothing new there, I thought. I gulped. A shiver ran down my spine. My father's definition of punishment usually meant being whipped for hours on end. I could still remember the last time I was whipped. The memory came back to me, all of a sudden.

I was being punished, because, I dared speak to my father, when he had company over. My father's friends are quite...intimidating.

I was trying to ask my father could I have dinner with them. The dinner our house elves were making was quite scrumptious and smelled fantastic.

It was my favourite meal. My father excused himself from his friends. I could tell from the look in his eyes what was going to happen now. His friends smirked at me.

They knew what was going to happen as well. Father's friends really are sadistic, I thought. It was almost like they could read my mind.

They told father to put all his strength into whipping me. My father turned around, with a scary look in his eyes. The look of it almost made me throw up, but I knew if I showed any sign of weakness, it would only make it worse.

Four hours later, after being tormented and tortured, my father stopped. He used the Cruciatus curse on me at least twenty times. Afterwards, I was shaken, weak and frightened. I stayed away from my father for two weeks, always scared he would suddenly go mental and start using unforgivable curses on me again. I was seven at that time.

I know I said that was the last time he cursed and tortured me. What I should have said is that was the last time it lasted so long. He cursed me on a regular basis. I think it would be too weird if he didn't curse me. Of course, I would love it, but it has been happening too long, for it to suddenly stop. It first happened when I was two years old.

Anyway, back to the present time, I hugged my mother when everyone was told to get on the train before it left. I didn't hug my father, but would you really blame me. I am always going to be wary of him. I'm sure more people have it worse off than me.

I got on the train just as it was about to leave the station. I tried to find a compartment, when I found my best friend Blaise Zabini, smirking back at me.

Blaise has always been there from me. He knows what my father does to me. He doesn't know his dad; I wish that were my case, as sound as it sounds.

Blaise and I got out of the compartment after I put my suitcase inside, puffing and wheezing trying to place the heavy case carefully onto the luggage bay.

Then, we decided to stroll around the carriages. Suddenly, I saw her again. The girl I saw outside on the platform, the girl with the brown eyes that were sparkling in the sun, the one who was laughing and joking with her parents.

She was poking her head into a compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one," she said to the people inside the compartment.

We heard choruses of no. She sounded really bossy, whoever she is and she seemed very confident, compared to the other first years. She came back out and bumped into Blaise and myself.

"Oh, hello," she said in that same know-it all tone.

"My name is Hermione Granger. And what may yours be?" she asked politely.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and my best friend is Blaise Zabini," I said for the two of us.

Blaise is shy around new people. Hermione looked at me and suddenly I felt something weird in my stomach. Must be indigestion, I thought.

"Well, I must be going. I'm late," she said after a long pause.

She looked at me again and this time she blushed. She walked away and then looked back at us.

For a second, we gazed into each other's eyes. Then she turned around and walked away.

"We're on a train. What could she possibly be late for?" Blaise asked with amusement in his voice.

"I don't know and, I don't think I want to, "I said. We both turned around and walked back to our compartment, where we got dressed into our robes, awaiting our arrival to Hogwarts.

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

_A_s soon as I heard all the noise for the train going to Hogwarts, I felt like I was going home. I am going into my third at Hogwarts. Wow, it feels so much shorter, I mused to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her.

Hermione Granger.

The girl I have been fascinated with since first year.

She is the girl who is insanely clever and so pretty. All the guys stare at her. She is pretty in this unconventional way. She is so innocent and makes everything seem exciting. Of course, she is completely and blissfully unaware of the stares she gets on a daily basis.

If she does notice the stares, she doesn't show it. Compared with the girls in Slytherin, she is different in every single way from the way she treats people to the way she makes it seem like everything you say is worth hearing.

Of course, I have never personally had her treat me like that, even though I wish she would treat me like I am human.

She is the girl with amazing, brown, kind-looking eyes (not that I have experienced this before from her either) and unique, curly brown hair.

She is about seven inches shorter than me. I am six foot three.

I turn around and boldly look at her.

She is with her friends Potter and Weasel. Ugh, I think to myself. Slowly, she looks up at me. She saw me staring at her and looks around. When she notices that nobody is behind her and that I am indeed looking straight at her, she does the unimaginable. It must have been a trick of the light but I think I saw her blush under my intense gaze.

Abruptly, I wink at her. Just before I turn around, I see her cheeks turn even redder than before, if that was humanly possible. Well, for Granger, it probably is. She surprises me more and more every day. I turn back around to my friends who appeared to be gossiping. I roll my eyes and zone out, until I felt rather than saw Blaise's eyes burning a hole in my back.

Not literally of course or I would have a problem.

I look up at Blaise.

We have been best friends so long, we have perfected a technique. That technique is speaking without actually speaking to each other. We know what the other is thinking, so when we are in a busy place with lots of people, we can go ages just looking at each other and practically reading each other's mind.

We also know whenever anything is humanly up with the other, just by the other's body language. It really dos come in handy. Anyway, I look up at Blaise. He raises his eyebrow and winks. He knows who I was looking at. I just smirk at him and shake my head.

Blaise looks past my shoulder. He must be looking at the Weasel's sister. I look at him He just nods. I knew it!

Suddenly, everybody just stops what they are doing and as if by some magnetic pull, we all walk onboard the Hogwarts Express.

I can tell you, it was like a zoo with the screams, cries and scratching. I have absolutely no clue whatsoever what they were scratching, but let's just go with it, shall we?

Like from cliché muggle 'movies' (have I got that term right? Well, I guess I will never know), mine and Hermione's eyes find each other in the stampede to get on board. If it had been anyone else, I would have rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, but it is like she put me under some spell. Wait a minute! Maybe, she did put me under a spell.

Usually I'm not one for conspiracy theories but this seems to be highly unlikely for our eyes to suddenly meet while attempting (I am not even joking, it is madness) to get on the train before it leaves.

**Please review and be honest. I want to know if I should continue this story, so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

After arriving at Hogwarts, I smiled serenely. I am home. Hogwarts is definitely more of a home to me, than the colossal and frankly scary Malfoy Manor. Of course, being who I am, I have to pretend not to love the place or otherwise I would be faced with surprised stares, which I would rather not have to deal with, thank you very much. Suddenly, I spot Hermione. I swear it's like my eyes are tracking devices for her. I roll my eyes at the thought.

All through the sorting, I feel the eyes of Slytherin on me. Not actually Salazar himself. But everybody, in my house was staring at me. There is no other way to say this. Frankly, I am beginning to freak out!

Why is everyone staring at me? I look around me and I am really not exaggerating when I say everyone is looking at me. I turn to Blaise. '

What happened? Was I voicing my thoughts out loud again?' I ask Blaise using our effective form of communication, where we look at each other and we just know what the other is thinking about instinctively. (Did you understand all of that?)

He raises his left eyebrow and shrugs. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

It is occuring more and more frequently. I mean, that I say what I think without thinking about the consequences.

We head to the Slytherin common room after the (long!) sorting. By we, I mean Blaise and I. I didn't notice before, but now I am absolutely shattered! I fall into a deep slumber immediately, after discarding my clothes. Yeah, I sleep naked. Do you have a problem with that? You don't. Fucking fantastic, because I sure don't.

I wake up the following morning and Blaise informs that I was sharing my oh-so pleasant thoughts with everyone again. Well, you can never say that I don't keep people updated, can you? It is a burden and a gift.

Blaise and I rush to the Great Hall for breakfast, along with Nott. Blaise points to the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"You see, what you do to me? I couldn't get any beauty sleep, because of you!"

He glares at me. I immediately start sniggering.

"Oh and pray Merlin, tell me, what is so funny?"

He punctuates so and funny by poking me in the stomach. It hurts him, more than it hurts me.

"You are such a girl, Blaise!"

Blaise looks offended but then starts to laugh as well.

After breakfast, I walked out with Blaise avoiding the many curious gazes and open mouths. I look up just as Granger walks straight into my chest. Granger stays there for a while. I have to say I would like her to stay there (I could get used to this), but of course being a Malfoy, I must be snarky and cruel.

"Mudblood, are you enjoying this? You have been against my chest, for a while now," I say with a smirk. For extra measure, I wiggle my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Oh Merlin, how I detest myself.

Granger's face crumbles, but even as it crumbles, she replies with a retort with so much scorn, that it could turn you to stone. Her glare could turn you to snow.

"No, I was contemplating on whether to vomit or jinx you or, should I do both simultaneously. You are such a vile creature. I pity your mother."

I shiver and I put my protective barriers back up. Blaise glances at me. He notices that I have suddenly become vulnerable.

"That was a low blow, Granger," I say before leaving the Great Hall.

I don't turn around. If I did happen to turn around, I know everyone would be watching me, wondering why I left like that. Pansy comes running up. She throws her arms around my neck. I shrug my shoulders, trying to get her to release her hold on me.

"Get off me, Pansy. I want to be left alone in peace."

"Oh Drakie-Poo, I can give you a massage to cool your nerves." Pansy is still leaning on me and she starts stroking my hair.

I scowl at her. "What really would calm me down is if you just left me alone and stopped stroking my hair in that incessant manner. What makes you think that I enjoy that irritating hair-stroking?" I knock her hand off my head and this time, when I storm off, she doesn't follow, which I am eternally grateful for.

I drag a hand through my hair, mussing it up. I am beyond frustrated now.

I stomp around the castle, venting my anger at anyone who will listen. It is a very short list.

I lose track of time. I don't go to any of my classes. Every Professor sends a representative from the class, to coax me bback to the 'safe, learning atmosphere.' What a load of codswallop!

Eventually, Professor McGonagall goes beyond her patience threshold (let's face it, it isn't hard because she doesn't have much to begin with, mostly because we all obey her, besides yours truly) and sends out the big guns. Hermione Granger, herself.

"Well, well, look at who we have here!"

I turn around from my perch on the astronomy tower, to look at her. Her head is tilted at an angle. She is looking at me, like I am interesting specimen.

"Granger, now, now. No need to stare. I already know that I am a sex god."

As if on cue, a group of fourth year girls walk past, swooning and sighing.

"Very funny, Malfoy. You think far too much of yourself, if I do say so myself. You know why I am here."

"Yes, yes, I do."

"If you come with me voluntarily, I won't have to force you."

I laugh at this. This petite witch drag me back to class! Granger cracks her knuckles and that is the last thing I can remember, before falling into unconsciousness. No, I am just kidding. I remember every minute of that horrid ordeal.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"The pleasure was all mine, Professor."

Professor McGonagall and Hermione smile at each other.

Well, one thing I have learned today is to never mess with Hermione Granger.

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update. Also, it is very short. Believe me, I know. Please try to not kill me :) Please read and review. I love to hear your opinions! Thank you!**


End file.
